divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Era
The Chaos Era was when the intelligent races suddenly sprung forth with tremendous momentum. All life forms with the gift of controlling energy were grouped together and called Origin Related life forms, and it was from that the name "Origin Beasts" was derived. The races enslaved by the Origin Beasts had no way of increasing their own strength and thus, they could only pursue the path of increasing their knowledge. Most importantly, their leaps in wisdom and innovation led to their ability to create and invent what they needed. The life-forms whose intelligence managed to evolve were referred to as the Intelligence-Related, or the Slave-Related. The last moniker was mostly because many of the Intelligence Related races came from lowly origins. As their intelligence and wisdom grew, the intelligent races gradually came to resent their fate of being enslaved. They did their best to shake off their fate, but it was not their effort that allowed them a chance. But rather, the heavens and earth s.h.i.+fted, giving them a marvelous opportunity to make a bid for freedom As time had pa.s.sed, the energy of the heavens had begun to wane. It progressed from being as abundant and thick as water to becoming as thin as a paltry breeze. As a result, the strength of the Prehistoric Beasts also began to weaken. They could still control the power of the heavens and the earth, but it was no longer as easy. Their strength began to weaken, and their progeny grew smaller and smaller. These became known as the Demonic Beasts. They were still the rulers of the heavens and earth, yet they no longer held the absolute power they were used to. The Dark Spirit Race were the first to rebel. They were the first of the intelligent races to possess the ability to control energy. Innately sensitive to it, they could almost be considered as half Origin-Related. However, they lacked the physique to directly control the rawest form of energy. The thinning of heavenly energy actually allowed them to get an initial grip on controlling it. Using their newfound abilities, they began to wage war for their freedom. This became known as the period when the Dark Spirit Race flourished. They were able to defeat a large number of Demonic Beasts, and in the year 4600 of the Chaos Era, they claimed their own territory in the southern area of the world. The annals of history marked them down as the Origin Spirit Kingdom. Unfortunately, the Origin Spirit Kingdom only existed for two thousand years before disintegrating1. The weakening of energy continued, and a few Demonic Beasts began to follow in the footsteps of their ancestors and fell into hibernation. Meanwhile, new races continued to rise throughout the world. The Mysterious Race, who were similar in physique and intelligence; the Ferocious Race, who were filled with primitive wildness, part of the Intelligent Races in name yet behaved similarly to the beasts; and the Green Race, who lived deep inside the forests and were half-alive, half-vegetation. They all established their own influence in history, but they also all fell in quick succession. In the year 9800 of the Chaos Era, the Mysterious Race erected the Heavenly Profound Kingdom. Three thousand years later, their kingdom fell into ruin. In the year 12000 of the Chaos Era, the Ferocious Race erected the Storm Territory. Five hundred years later, their kingdom also fell into ruin. In the year 15000 of the Chaos Era, the Green Race erected the Eternal Solitude Capital. Four thousand years later, their kingdom disintegrated into ashes. Not a single civilization surpa.s.sed five thousand years; every one of them just became a footnote of history. The only one that could exist for more than thirty thousand years, withstanding the havoc the beast race wreaked, was the Arcana World Empire. The Arcana Race possessed an uncanny ability to invent objects. Although their physical ability was nothing to boast of, they managed to produce various weapons that utilized energy. Those weapons leveled the playing field against the Demonic Beasts. At its height, the Arcana World Empire even governed a majority of the Primordial Continent. Their might surpa.s.sed the Demonic Beasts, and even the Prehistoric Beasts could do nothing to prevent their march. However, at that moment in history, the strength of an Origin-Related life form became abundantly clear to every single creature on the Primordial Continent. An Origin Beast awoke. The Origin Beast died not long after it awoke, since the low levels of energy made the Primordial Continent an environment that starved it to death. But during that short period, that Origin Beast thrashed through the Arcana World Empire's army. Its rampage dealt the Arcana World Empire a wound that it would never recover from. At the same time, the other Intelligent Races that had been under the Arcana Race's oppression also took the opportunity to revolt. They cooperated to deal a vicious blow to the Arcana World Empire from the inside. They ransacked the Arcana Race's capital, the Everlasting City. The last bastion of the Arcana World Empire fell, which caused their last resort for victory to fail. At the same time, they took advantage of their weakness to take large swathes of the Arcana World Empire's land for themselves. In the final years of the Chaos Era, the Arcana World Empire fell into ruin. The five races split up the possessions of the Arcana Race, and the human race obtained the Bloodline Extraction instrument. From then on, they could harness the powers of the Beast Race for their own usage, beginning to open their bloodline and developing a warrior system, that is, the predecessors of Origin Qi Scholars. The young Su Chen's guesses were finally validated. Category:Su chen Category:Univerise